swsethievesandliarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkwater Station
Darkwater Station is an Argos-series self-mobile space station, originally intended as a refueling and resuppy point for ships moving through the Outer Rim. The station, now owned by an ex-soldier turned independent trader named Vixx Amadine, orbits an uninhabitable planet in a nameless Outer Rim star system off the Corellian Run. History Originally designated Argos Resupply Depot 1313, the station began its life as a backwater station for resupplying small Republic military vessels and the odd trader passing through. It served its purpose reliably for decades, and its turbolaser batteries were more than enough to discourage any small time pirates that might consider a refueling station worth plundering. The end of the Clone Wars and the rise of the Imperial war machine spelled the end of semi-independent stations like Argos Resupply Depot 1313. It was designated surplus as stood abandoned and empty for several years. Eventually, a disenfranchised ex-Imperial soldier named Vixx Amadine picked up the station for a song and re-established it, rechristening it Darkwater Station after a former comrade and lover who had died in service to the Empire. Under Vixx's leadership, the station has flourished, at least as much as a tiny backwater space station can, and has attracted several hundred permanent residents and quite a few transients hold a permanent residence on the station as well. Government There really is no government on the station, per se. Vixx retains ownership of Darkwater Station, and her word passes as law on the station. Otherwise, a small security force, led by "Sheriff" Rus Bamakin, maintains order on the station. Locations '''Neal's Cantina: '''A no-frills drinking establishment with a decent selection of good booze, a nice music system, and the occasional live entertainment. Run by Neal Syko, a middle-aged human man with an easy smile and a double-barreled blaster carbine within arm's reach. '''Kitties in Kages: '''A gentlemen's club with a bondage theme, Kitties in Kages is pretty much exactly what it says on the cover. Run by Yan Nai, a Kaminoan ice queen with a penchant for many bangle-like gold necklaces and razor-sharp blades, Kitties in Kages is one of the biggest revenue generators on the station. '''Gizmo's Casino: '''A serious gambling establishment with a quality level considerably higher than most of the rest of the station. This is thanks to its eponymous owner, Gizmo, a hugely corpulent crime lord with connections all over the galaxy. Gizmo pours a great deal of resources into his casino, causing it to rival establishments much closer to the Core. This is one of the main stops for many of the spacers coming into Darkwater Station, and Gizmo contracts out tramp freighters for a variety of jobs, both above board and under the table. '''Carbon Scores: '''A small weapons shop run by an old human man named Ledo Jerrik. Ledo doesn't get much business, but he doesn't really mind. His daughter runs the courier service, and her income supports them both, leaving Carbon Scores to be something of a hobby for the oldster. That isn't to say the shop is sub-par, however. Ledo knows his blasters, and he has decades of experience. The store stays well stocked with quality weapons, within Imperial legality of course, though he might be persuaded to get ahold of something a little special for the right buyer. '''Pieces and Parts: '''Run by the massive Herglic Henenesa, this ship parts shop stocks the necessities: fluids, air scrubber filters, and the like, while other, larger pieces are available, but stored in the cargo area of the station. "Ness", as he's called by the other residents of the station, is a gentle soul and is well liked by pretty much everyone, and can usually be found working on a small engine right in the middle of the shop. '''Garden Patch: '''A hydroponics garden with a reasonably high yield of fresh fruit, vegetables, and herbs. Most of the goods go to the station's restaurants, but some are available for purchase right from the garden. The quality of the produce and the amounts available are entirely due to the Garden Patch's proprietor, an Ithorian exile and master gardener named Yosha. Like many Ithorians, Yosha is a spiritualist, something of a shaman, and unlike most, a complete enigma. No one knows why Yosha was exiled from his homeworld, nor how he found his way this far out on the Rim, but after tasting one of his muja fruit, few care. '''Oshi's Market: '''A general goods and grocery store run by a hot-tempered excitable human named Oshi Uduri, Oshi's market is well-stocked with foodstuffs and general supplies, though most of it is geared towards the average citizen, rather than space-faring adventurers. Still, it's the best place on the station to get most sundries.